


Into the New World, One Day at a Time

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: Adapting to the new world should have been easy, and yet for Banjou, it continued to be a struggle. Not having to be alone helped.





	Into the New World, One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorandias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorandias/gifts).

It should have been easy, adjusting to the new world. It wasn't that different from the old one, after all. 

Sure, the Sky Wall was gone, and there weren't any Smashes running around, but those were _good_ changes, all-told.

The fact that these people used yen rather than dollarks was frustrating, especially since "ex-convict-turned-world-savior" didn't look too convincing on a résumé, but Sento was somehow already knee-deep into three new careers as a podcaster, independent researcher, and Nascita's newest barista, so they wouldn't starve. And really, how could he have expected anything less from the egotistical genius who'd had no problem landing a government job when his only work experience had been "Physicist (probably)"?

And then there was the fact that there was another black-haired version of himself running around with Kasumi. That... was a whole knot of emotions that he tried to avoid thinking about whenever possible. 

But really, all in all, things weren't much different. The sky was still blue, the air was a little fresher, and the world was at peace. It should've been fine.

And yet, for Banjou Ryuga, the transition felt anything but smooth.

Trying to explain this to Sento wasn't exactly easy either. The first time he tried, the (probable) physicist had blinked, cocked his head, and without skipping a beat, said, "I thought your idiocy would make it even easier to grasp on."

The resulting argument had actually been relatively low on ego-bruising, and had helped blow off some built-up steam, but even _that_ could only go so far. Arguments couldn't stop the nightmares, and could only distract from the survivor's guilt.

Every day was a new adventure in trying to deal; in keeping their one-room apartment relatively tidy, in navigating the supermarkets and trying to make sense of the new world's economy and currency both; in reading the news and seeing what he recognized and what felt too dysphoric; in punching the walls until his fingers bled when he couldn't take it any longer.

But then Sento would come home from whatever it was he was doing that day, smelling like coffee or science or some weird combination of both, and they'd figure out dinner together, and Sento would make them both coffee and they'd talk and argue and watch television until it was late.

Nighttime was the easiest part of the day, really. They shared a futon, just like they did in the old world. Sometimes they'd curl up and snuggle. Occasionally, when they had the energy and inclination, they'd indulge in sex. But most nights, they'd just lie side by side, speaking from the heart about their hopes and fears and the goings on of the day. 

It was easier, somehow, to be open about them in the dark. 

Sento would kiss his bruised knuckles and tell him to be careful, or at least to buy a new punching bag, and Banjou would kiss Sento's head and tell him to take some downtime occasionally.

Maybe the evenings were nothing special, and maybe he still kind of missed the sounds of Gentoku's snoring and Kazumin's occasional lullabies and Sawa's shushing and even Misora's death threats, but it still was enough to get him through another day.

Maybe one day this Misora would remember, and they'd track down Sawa and the others. But for now… for now they would keep on making their way, one day at a time.


End file.
